Dragons of Autumn Twilight: The Movie Trailer
by Not That Girl
Summary: If Dragons of Autumn Twilight was made into a movie, what would the trailer be? I wrote one please R&R! Now includes trailer for Dragons of Winter Night!
1. Dragons of Autumn Twilight

A/N: This probably isn't very originalÉ in fact, there's an entire website with Dragonlance movie trailersÉ but anyway.

- - -

[We see Solace as it appears on the Matt Stawicki cover drawing of DoAT, minus Tanis, Flint, and Goldmoon.]

[Camera zooms in on the place where Flint is sitting, carving. We can see Tanis's head coming up over a hill.] [Then camera slowly zooms in to the Inn.]

Announcer: It was supposed to be a peaceful meeting between old friends... but the forces of darkness are ever vigilant, looking for ways to erode the peace...

[Inside the Inn, Tanis looks up from a paper and says, "She's not coming."]

[Switch to a picture of a bush. A spectral voice inside wails, "Turn from your path, elven wanderer!"]

[Dramatic music. The view of a bush switches to Tanis, looking determined/frustrated. Then the camera switches again, changing scenes. Goldmoon bursts from a different patch of shrubbery, followed by Riverwind and Caramon.]

[A black screen comes up, on it the words in white, "On {insert date of release here},]

Announcer: On {insert date of release here},

[The words fade, then "The fate of the world" comes up. Dramatic music stops.]

[We hear singing:

"The grasslands are endless,

Summer sings on

The camera switches to a view of Goldmoon, playing the lute and singing.

"And Goldmoon the princess

Loves a poor man's son.

Her father the chieftain

Makes long roads between them:

The grasslands are endless, and summer sings on.

[The black screen comes up again, this time with the words "Rests in the hands". Switch to view of Goldmoon, still singing.

"The grasslands are fading,

The summer wind dies.

He comes back, the darkness

Of stones in his eyes.

He carries a blue staff

As bright as a glacier:

The grasslands are fading, the summer wind dies.

[Black screen again. It says, "Of a mismatched group of wanderers. Switch to camera panning a view of the Inn, stopping at where Tanis, Tas, Flint, Caramon, Sturm, etc. are watching Goldmoon sing. We can see Riverwind next to her.

"The grasslands are faded,

Autumn is here.

The girl joins her lover

The stones whistle near.

The staff flares in blue light

And both of them vanish:

The grasslands are faded, and autumn is here.

[As Goldmoon sings, "And autumn is here," the camera switched to a still shot of the statue of Mishakal. As soon as she finishes the "is" (because she's drawing out the "here", it's the end of the song), the words "Dragons of Autumn Twilight" appear,as they are on the cover.]

- - -

A/N: This is not my best work, I know, but I thought of it, and now you get to read and review! See the little button? Press it or else Chemosh will get you!

/

/

/

/


	2. Dragons of Winter Night

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I reread the book. It's shorter than the first one.

Dedicated to Mystic Dragonstar and Guan for asking me to do ones for the others!

- - -

[We see the Hall in Thorbardin. Elistan raises the Hammmer of Kharas, and the crowd cheers.]

[Cheering is somewhat muted as announcer speaks.]

Announcer: The Companions have defeated one Highlord. But Takhisis' war rages on...

[Thorbardin fades, to be replaced by Tanis, Sturm, Tas, etc. being dragged through the crowd/mob in Tarsis.]

[Dramatic music starts. Camera shows Sturm, kneeling at the feet of a richly dressed lady. Sturm looks up with wonder in his expression.]

[Switch to view of Laurana and Gilthanas shooting at the white dragon. Then the camera switches to the people with Laurana rowing in Thas-Tsalarioth.. We see one of those death-boat-thingys. Symbol of draconians on the shield at the dead warrior's feet.]

[Even more dramatic music. Camera switches to a view of Laurana. She shrieks and camera swivels to re

veal an Inn collapsing.]

[Switch to Tanis, Sturm, etc., climbing through the ruins of the Old City with Derek Crownguard, etc.]

[Black screen with, "On {insert date of release},]

[Switch to a view of Tika fighting off creatures at the gate of the Tower in Silvanesti.]

[Blakc screem, "The companions will face"]

[Switch to view of Tas pulling Laurauna away from blue dragon in High Clerist's Tower.]

[Black screen again, with "Even greater battles."]

[Pictures of Cyan Bloodbane, the silver dragon at the Ice Wall, and the white dragon from Ergoth flash briefly as music crescendoes. Camera settles on three blues flying towards camera. Camera is facing the rising sun.]

[Then the music peaks as we see a view of a griffon with a small, hooded figure beside it. Figure steps forward, and the music dies suddenly. The figure raises one hand, and says in a clear but distant voice, "We meet again, Tanis Half-Elven."]

[Fade to still shot of the Starjewel, above ti the words, "Dragons of Winter Night" as they are on the cover, with ÔDragonlance Chronicles, Volume II' small underneath the title.]

- - -

Please review!

And because I feel compelled to do these, reviewer responses.

mll: (aka FoolishlyBraveShadowedStar) Yes. And I am obsessive.

Jade Limill: Thank you! Chemosh is the god of undead spirits.

Guan: The website is called the Dragonlance Movie project; www.dragonlancemovie.com. There used to be a link on dragonlance.com; I don't know if there still is.

Umi Mikazuki: I'm glad you liked it!

Mystic Dragonstar: Wow. . . Thank you. . . I'm doing ones for the rest!


End file.
